callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Denny (World at War)
Private Denny was a U.S. Marine during World War II, in Call of Duty: World at War. He is seen on only the level "Semper Fi" as the marksman for Sullivan's Marine Raider rescue team. He is the only American sniper seen in the game. Biography Denny was the sniper of the Marine Raiders rescue team led by Sergeant Sullivan and Corporal Roebuck, which made a raid on Makin and saved private Miller. After freeing Miller, he and the Marine Raiders assaulted the Japanese troops stationed at the prison camp. As the team advanced deeper into the Japanese camp, Denny took the left flank with another Marine Raider to provide covering fire. Shortly after the firefight, one of the squad members was killed in a Japanese booby trap, sparking a Japanese ambush. Denny then killed a Japanese soldier by striking him with the butt of his rifle, saving the squad mates distracted by the booby trap. The team saves their rescue squad from entrenched Japanese, foiled an ingenious Japanese ambush and critically damaged the Japanese base. He escaped Makin on the second boat to leave the island after the mission is complete, behind Miller, Sullivan, Roebuck. He is last seen in 'Hard Landing' as a support gunner, which is odd because he is only seen in "Hard Landing" and "Semper Fi", and not in "Little Resistance". He could have skipped the invasion of White Beach and survived the war. He is seen on "Breaking Point" and is usually killed at the end along with Lozano and Rooker. File:CoDWaW Denny.jpg|Denny takes aim at Japanese soldiers. Trivia *Denny in World at War shares the surname "Denny" with another American sniper from United Offensive. *If the player saves Rivera and he and Lozano make it through the MG nest then Denny will die for no apparent reason. The player can take his Scoped Springfield if he does. *In "Little Resistance", Pvt. Denny can be on the boat with the player in the Wii version. The player knows it is the Denny because he is a sniper, and because they look alike. He is almost incapable of dying. *Denny wears a field cap instead of a M1 helmet. Probably because its lighter and better if he has to run. *After being rescued by Roebuck and Sullivan and making the player's way into the huts, Denny will usually walk onto the wooden bridge, crouch, aim, and fire his Springfield. This is correct because snipers are not frontal assault soldiers (as compared to the first three Call of Duties, where snipers will be on the front lines). *He is the only person in Semper Fi to have a sniper rifle. *He is also a first character in World at War to use a Springfield. *In Call of Duty United Offensive Mission 7 Sicily, there is a S.A.S member whose name is also Denny. He is very similar to Denny from World at War because they both have field caps, and they both have similar faces. *In the Campaign mission "Semper-Fi" you can kill all of your teammates in the first Squad other than Denny. Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Marines